Silver Stars and Hot Chocolate
by ChocolatePegasus
Summary: Sam and Dean Winchester move to a new town, where they meet the Novaks and their friends. Thrown into an ongoing High School Gang War - as Gabriel decribes it - do they really have to pick a side, or can they just chill in between of it all? And why is Lucifer so intrested in Sam anyway? Destiel, Sabriel and onesided Samifer DISCONTINUED
1. Chapter 1: The New Boys

**A/N: Okay. Erm. So, this is my first longer-than-50-words Supernatural story. The first part is in firstperson view, in Gabriels POV, because my friend bribed me. Please don't hate me for it. It is only that one scene though, then everyting is normal, thirdperson view. I was going to put this up earlier, but fanfiction did not want to cooerate with me, for some unknown reason. I will ****_try_**** to keep the focus on Destiel, but there ****_will _****be a whole lot of Sabriel (and onesided Samifer) as well. Anyway, this has gone on for far too long.**

**Pairings: Destiel, Sabriel, Samifer(onesided), and other, less significant ones. I haven't decided on all of them.**

**Warnings: BoyxBoy rabu. No likey, no ready. Nothing graphic, thogh. Swearwords, probably. And some OOCness. Grammar and spelling mistakes, as I am not native.**

**Disclaimer: I DO NOT OWN SUPERNATURAL OR ITS CHARACTERS. If I did, though... *winks***

* * *

"Hey, Jo! What's up?" I said as I flopped down on the chair next to the girl that I just addressed.

"Hey Gabe," She replied, smiling. "Nothing much."

"Nothing, really?" I said and plopped a lollipop into my mouth.

"Well, nothing apart from your brothers ripping at each other's throats again. Oh, and that rumor about the family with two guys our age that moved to my street earlier this summer." My interest perked up at this.

"New guys?" I grinned. "They'll have a hard time the first few weeks."

"Yeah. The elder seems like a lone wolf though; I don't think he'll join any of them." Jo looked up at the sound of the door opening and grinned. "Speaking of the devil…" I followed her gaze and I grinned as well at the sight.

Into the room came a boy in normal height, short, light brown hair. His eyes swept around the room and his face lit up in recognition as he laid them on Jo. He came towards us with a small, cocky smile.

"Hey Jo." He said as he reached our table.

"Hey," She smiled back at him. "Gabe," She turned her gaze to me. "This is Dean Winchester. Dean, meet Gabriel Novak. He's a total pain in the ass."

"But you'll love me anyways." I grinned as I gave the other boy a two fingered salute. He simply nodded at me.

"So, Dean, what do you think about the school so far?" Jo then asked and Dean shrugged.

"It seems okay. Nothing special. Everyone I've seen so far's been wearing these weird bracelet things though…What's up with that?" I grinned at the question. I had waited for it.

"Oh, don't get him started." I rolled my eyes at her.

"It's kind of a long story," I started, "But I'll shorten it down as much as I can." I took the lollipop out of my mouth.

"You see, my brothers, they've got this whole gang-fight thing going on. Well, they're not actual gangs, and the fights aren't bloody. Mostly." Jo rolled her eyes. "But they could as well be. Real gangs, I mean. The people with white ones, like that guy over there," I used my lollipop to point at this guy, I didn't even know what his name was, Adam or something, "are part of the 'Angels', led by Michael, and the ones with black are part of the 'Demons', led by Lucy." Dean raised an eyebrow.

"Lucy is Gabe's nickname for him. His full name is Lucifer." Jo piped in, and Dean looked even more disbelieving.

"I know, right? What were our parents _thinking_?" I grinned once again. "But yeah, the names are legit, no matter how much irony they contain."

"So, this whole gang thing, how did it start?" Dean asked as he sat down in a chair at the table in front of us, still facing our way.

"Oh, this is the long part. You see, when they were freshmen, Mikey, Lucy, Balth, or Balthazar, a cousin of ours that's pretty much like a brother since he's lived with us since like forever, Raphael, the third oldest, and this guy Uriel who is like a family friend or something but they moved somewhere else like two years ago, decided that it would be cool to start some kind of club.

Apparently Balth joked around about calling themselves the 'Angels', since they were all named after one, and the others liked it. Uriel came up with the wristband idea.

Over the years, they made more friends, who all joined their little club. It got kinda big. Like, seriously, I'm not kidding. They got _huge_, in just two years. Like half of the school started wearing the wristbands. But when Uriel moved, Michael started taking more and more control over them

Before, they didn't really have a leader per se, if there were any important things to decide over, the five of them would all discuss it, but now, Mikey started making decisions on his own, and Lucy didn't like that. He tried to convince the others to be on his side and tell Michael that he couldn't do that, but Balthazar had no interest in how the group was ruled, and Raphael already did pretty much whatever Michael told him to, and he had done so for years. Lucifer rage-quit.

He ripped of his band and then he convinced this freshman, Lilith, to start a new group with him. They called themselves the 'Demons' and got black bands.

Again, the irony of it all. I think Lucy actually thought a lot about the whole irony thing. Anyway, pretty soon, they were as big as the angels, and all Hell broke loose.

Friends turned enemies, because of the color of a wristband.

As of now, almost the whole school is involved. We are still a few people standing right in the crossfire. Not many, and the only ones who make some kind of noise about themselves are me, Jo, and these two sophomores called Chuck and Charlie.

Chuck's written this story-thing about the whole thing, except the people are actual angels and demons, and Charlie illustrates them. It's kinda cool.

Anyway, I think the whole thing has pretty much reached its peak by now, and it'll probably just blow over when they graduate." It was quiet for a while before Dean turned to Jo.

"Does he usually talk this much in one go?"

"Oh, you should see him talking about something that he really likes. He can go on for hours!" She grinned.

"Hey!" I said in mock hurt and put a hand over my chest. "That hurt!"

"The truth often does." I blew a raspberry at her before putting my lollipop back in my mouth and she just grinned.

"Anyway, Balthazar and these other two, my younger brother Castiel and one of the Demons, Crowley, hang out with us at times as well." I said.

"How many brothers can a person have?"

"Well, if you count Balth, we're…" I paused for a second, counting. "Six brothers and then there's Anna, the youngest." Dean gave a whistle, impressed.

"And everyone is named after an angel." Jo added.

"Religious parents much?"

"No, they would never!" I replied, the sarcasm dripping from my voice. Dean rolled his eyes.

We all looked towards the doorway when the teacher walked into the room.

"Hey, you should sit with us at lunch." Jo whispered and Dean nodded, before we all turned our attention towards the front.

* * *

"Heya kiddo."

Sam flinched and looked up as he noticed that someone was leaning on the desk that he had sat down at, and that the person was speaking to him. He took a second to take in the looks of the other boy. Kind of short, with reddish/brownish/blondish hair, seemingly quite long, but he couldn't know for sure since most of it was pushed back and hidden beneath a blue-green beanie.

"Uh, um, hi?" He then said a bit flustered.

"You're in my seat." The other boy smirked. It wasn't a mocking smirk, more amused.

"Oh, um, sorry..." the first boy said, his cheeks turning hot as he attempted to stand, but the other boy stopped him.

"No, stay! You're new, right? Sam, I assume?" The first boy nodded slowly and the other boy's smirk widened. "Name's Gabriel."

"Hi." Sam said awkwardly as Gabriel slung himself down in the chair next to him.

"Hello." Gabriel said, grinning. "So how's your first day in school so far?"

"Oh, um..." Sam scratched his neck a little. He felt really awkward, but either Gabriel didn't notice, or he didn't care. "It's been good, I guess..."

"Made any friends?" Gabriel continued asking.

"Well, these two girls in my class are kinda cool... Anna and Becky."

"Oh! That's right, you're a freshman!" Gabe realized. "So, what'cha doing in a sophomore class?" He then asked, while putting a piece of some kind of candy in his mouth.

"Um... I kinda... Skipped ahead..." Sam answered, a bit embarrassed.

"Hey, it's cool." Gabriel chuckled. "One of my brothers's a sophomore and takes senior math. It's a bit annoying to have to ask your younger brother for help when you get stuck, but then again, he's the one I feel most comfortable asking. I mean, Balth is cool and all, but he's just as bad at that stuff as I am, and I asked Lucy for help in Middle School once, never gonna do it again." Gabe shuddered at the memory. "Mikey is just too boring to listen to, I fall asleep like the second he opens his mouth, and Raph is just too much of a douche to help. And sure, Angel face can be a bit boring at times as well, but I still love him. Isn't that right, Cassie?" Sam zoned back in as he noticed that another boy had approached their table.

"How very nice of you, Gabriel." the boy, who had big, blue eyes and unruly blackish brown hair said.

"Aw, you know it's true!" Gabriel grinned. "Oh, by the way, Cassie, this is Sam Winchester, Sammy, this is my younger brother Castiel."

"Don't call me that." Sam and Cas said, almost at the same time, because otherwise it would've been ridiculous.

"You will have to excuse Gabriel; he speaks far too much in one breath. He can go on forever about things and people without actually telling you what or who he is talking about." There was a hint of a smile on Castiels lips.

"Ouch!" Gabriel said in mock-hurt and laid a hand over his heart. "That hurts, Cassie!"

"I have heard that the truth often does."

"That's the second time today I've used that line. Is it the 'Pick on Gabriel Day' today or something? I swear, you've been hanging out far too much with Jo lately." Gabriel muttered, with a slight glare at Cas, but he still had an amused smirk on his face.

"Someone said that I needed friends."

"Don't turn my own words against me!" Cas simply gave the other two his almost-smile and turned to the front when the teacher, who had somehow gotten into the classroom without them noticing, wanted to start the lesson.

When lunch arrived, Dean and Jo waited for Gabriel at Jos locker.

* * *

Dean didn't really know what he thought about Gabriel. He was loud and never seemed to shut up. Jo had told him that he loved playing tricks on people, most were just funny, but a few seemed kind of mean.

Jo had reassured him that he saved the mean ones for the really dicky people, but he wasn't so sure. He had spoken to one of the victims of an especially cruel one, Ruby, and she seemed like an okay girl. But, other than that, Gabriel did seem like a pretty okay guy.

"Dean!"

…Okay, scratch that.

Dean instantly knew the look that Gabriel was giving his brother when they approached him and Jo, a third boy following them. Dean knew the look because he used it daily. It was appreciative. Not, 'hey, this person is kinda cool, I think I'll talk with them!' no, more like, 'damn, that's a nice ass, I'd tap it!'. Gabriel was constantly raking his eyes over Sam's body with a smug lopsided grin.

Sam was just as oblivious as always.

Gabe caught Dean looking at him with a warning in his eyes and grinned wolfishly.

"Heya Dean-o." Dean narrowed his eyes and Jo raised an eyebrow.

"Hey Cassie!" she said, and Dean turned to look at Jo instead. "Dean, this is Castiel." she gestured towards the boy that had followed Gabriel and Sam.

Dean looked at him, a bit surprised. With the information he had gotten on the youngest Novak boy, he had imagined some nerdy guy with thick glasses and pimples. Not this.

Castiel had dark brown hair, which probably looked black in different lighting, pale skin and bright blue eyes. He was an inch or two shorter than Dean, and he seemed to be a bit on the skinny side, but it was hard to see under the oversized trench coat that he wore. Under the coat he had a white button up shirt, a pair of black slacks and a blue tie that matched his eyes.

The tie was tied wrongly, and Dean thought about fixing it, but decided against it.

Jo and Gabe shared a knowing look, because without noticing, Dean had used the same look on Castiel that Gabe had done on Sam.

"Hey." Dean said, with a small smile that wasn't flirty in any way. "I'm Dean."

"Hello Dean." Castiel answered, and his voice was much lower and gravely than Dean had expected, but it still fit him. The freckled boy raised his eyebrows and nodded slightly. Their eyes met, and Dean couldn't bring himself to look away.

Jo, Gabe and Sam didn't notice for about a minute, chatting about whatever, until Jo asked if everyone were ready to go.

"Hey!" Gabriel said, snapping his fingers in front of Dean's face, and Dean reluctantly looked away. "If you're done eyefucking my brother, could we go to the cafeteria? I'm starving here!"

That settled it. Dean definitely didn't like Gabriel Novak.

* * *

**And that is the end of chapter 1. Please do tell me what you thought, or if you found any mistakes anywhere. I will ask of nothing more than that. Until next time!**


	2. Chapter 2: Nicknames and Making Plans

**A/N: Yes, hello. I'm terribly sorry this took so long, and the only excuse I have is huge procrastination. (And that I can't write anything in chronological order.) You may punch me. I'm gonna keep the chapters at around 1000 words, because I won't get them out at all otherwise. Oh, and just a warning, it ****_will _****take some time for the whole love stuff to happen. Anyway, enjoy the chapter. (Or something)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything except my poor excuse for a plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

"So... Castiel, huh?" Dean tested the name on his tongue.

"Yes." The dark haired boy did not look at him as he replied.

"Mind if I call you Cas?"

"If you have something against my name-"

"No, no!" Dean stopped for a second and held up his hands. "I think it's awesome!" _Beautiful, even,_ "But, Cas is just easier to say, you know?" Castiel glanced over to the boy besides him, and his lips turned slightly upwards in a shy, almost unnoticeable smile.

"I understand. In that case, yes, you may call me Cas." Dean grinned and slung an arm around the other boy's shoulders. "Awesome."

Cas looked up first at the face of the grinning boy, before turning his eyes to the floor in front of him, slightly flustered. He noticed then that the others had stopped, and he looked up again to see that they had arrived at their usual table. Anna, Balthazar, Chuck, and another girl that Cas did not recognize were already sitting there, and their conversation died as the group arrived.

"Sam!" the girl that Cas didn't know exclaimed, and practically jumped out of her chair to attach herself at the freshman's side.

"Hey Becky." Sam said slowly, still not quite used to her. Gabriel glared daggers at the girl as soon as Sam didn't look, and when Sam released himself from Becky's grip to say hi to Anna, she returned his glare. You could almost see the sparks fly between them. But as soon as Sam turned to them again, they acted like nothing had happened.

Introductions followed, and the newly arrived group sat down to eat. Jo had advised the Winchesters to bring their own lunch, since the cafeteria food wasn't edible.

Becky insisted that Sam sat at her side, and Gabriel sat down at his other, determined not to let the girl win.

Facing Sam was Dean, who had Balthazar and Cas at his sides, and Jo sat at the other side of Gabriel. Anna and Chuck sat on the other side of Becky and Balthazar, at the end of the table.

The four who had already been there picked up their conversation again, they had been talking about Chucks writing, and Becky made sure to include Sam as much as possible, but he was talking to Gabe and Jo at the same time.

Dean and Cas had their own conversation, that mostly consisted of Dean talking about whatever, while Cas just nodded and came with a few comments.

Charlie arrived soon after, and she introduced herself to Sam and Becky before sitting down opposite Jo. She didn't bother trying to speak to Dean, since he and Cas had gotten quiet and were simply looking into each other's eyes again.

"And he says that he hates chick-flick moments." Sam whispered to Gabe, who sniggered.

* * *

When they had eaten, they left the cafeteria and went out on the schoolyard. The small lawns were filled with students, and many eyes followed them on their hunt after a free spot. Most of them were fine with it, only Sam and Castiel seemed a bit uneasy.

Sam hunched his shoulders and tried to make himself as small as possible. He was used to people staring at him because of his height, but that didn't mean that he had to like it.

Cas didn't usually come with the others to the yard, since he despised drawing more attention than necessary to himself, and he already drew a lot to him by simply eating with the group. And Dean, who hadn't been able to keep his hands of him since they met, whether it was a simple hand on the arm to get his attention, or an arm around his shoulders, didn't really make the whole thing better, since by being new, he also attracted a lot of attention. And of course, he didn't even notice how uncomfortable Castiel was, as he continued to go on about whatever.

Eventually, they reached an empty spot in the grass and as they sat down, Dean finally noticed that something was off.

"Hey, are you okay?" he asked Cas, who was sitting tensely under his arm, and frowned slightly.

"He usually doesn't come with us here." Jo answered for him. "He doesn't really like crowded places."

Dean's eyes widened slightly.

"Shit, I'm sorry, man..."

"It's okay." Cas said, but it was clear that Dean didn't really believe him, so he took a deep breath and tried to relax. "I'll be fine."

Dean was still a bit skeptic, but he nodded reluctantly and turned to the others, restarting the conversation from earlier.

"Hey," Gabriel suddenly said after a while. "Since you guys are new in town, have you had the time to explore it yet?"

"Actually, no, we've been busy unpacking." Sam answered, and Gabe grinned.

"How 'bout we show you around a bit after school?"

"Sounds cool," Dean said, smiling, and Cas glanced at up his face.

"Sorry, Chuck and I can't come with; we still have to plan the next part of the story." Charlie said. "And Becky offered to help us out a bit." Said girl looked very proud of herself at the mention.

"Story?" Sam asked. "What story?"

"Oh, they are making this whole war thing to a story that contains real angels and demons. It's much more interesting than the real thing." Gabe explained.

"I could lend you all the parts if you want." Jo said.

"Yes yes, whatever." Balthazar chimed in. "Anyway, I've got some business to attend to this evening, so I can't join you either." Gabriel nodded.

"That leaves me, Sammy, Deano, Cassie, Jo and Anna. Good. Outside the main entrance after last lesson?" The other five nodded.

A few minutes later the bell rang and all of the students out on the schoolyard started filing back into the school. The group said their goodbyes and disbanded.

* * *

Castiel was the first one to show up by the entrance, and soon after, Anna joined him. Cas asked her how her day had been, what she thought of her teachers and classmates, et cetera, the usual big brother things, until Dean, Jo and Gabriel showed up.

They chatted for a while, waiting for Sam, but as time dragged on and he didn't show, Dean grew worried.

"Maybe he got lost or something." Anna said.

"Yeah, maybe," Dean frowned. "I should go look for him."

Gabriel pursed his lips and looked at the Winchester with slightly narrowed eyes for a second.

"I'll go," he then said. "Wouldn't want both of you wandering about without directions."

The short boy grinned at Deans disagreeing facial expression but disappeared before he could say anything.

* * *

**A/N: Oh my! Where could little Sammy have gone!? ...Yeah. Anyway, feel free to tell me what you think, or to simply send virtual punches because it took me so long. I'll try to have the next chapter up sooner. Until then~**


	3. Chapter 3: Lucifer Makes an Appearance

**A/N: Again, I'm really sorry this took so long. I had no idea how to write this part, and it didn't turn out anything like I wanted it to, but it'll have to do. Perhaps I'll rewrite it some time. I for got to do this last time, but I would like to send HUGE thank you's to everyone that has followed and/or favourited this story, it really means a lot! Also, virtual cookies to Devy72699, HattieHat13, Tap dat cas and kuramalover011 for reviewing! I get really happy every time I read them, so THANK YOU! Every person who reviews this chapter gets... Free pie! Because we all love pie, do we not?**

**Disclaimer: I still don't own them.**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

"Hello, Sam." Sam spun around at the mention of his name. "Whoa, you're even taller than I expected!"

The corridor – which Sam could've sworn was filled with people just a second ago – was empty, save for one boy with sandy blond hair.

"Um, hi. I don't think that we've met before?" Sam said, slightly nervous. The other boy just had this air about him that made him feel weird. And not the good kind of weird.

"Ah, yes, of course." the other boy paused for a second. "My name is Lucifer. I'm sure you've heard about me by now."

Sam's eyes widened slightly in recognition of the name and Lucifer smiled.

"There it is."

All of a sudden, Sam felt even more uneasy.

"So, um, what do you want with me?" Sam asked, wearily.

"Oh, I just wanted to introduce myself." Lucifer raised his eyebrows and feigned an innocent expression.

Sam simply blinked and a frown crossed his face for a fragment of a second, making Lucifer's smile grow.

"I like you, Sam." He said. "Tell you what; I'd like you to join me. Not in the way that most other people though. I want you in a high position."

Sam had a skeptic look on his face.

"You'll have power. Everyone will know who you are, and many of them will give everything to get close to you. You would be able to know everything about everyone."

Sam was still quiet, with the same untrusting expression on his features.

"I don't give this offer to just anyone, Sam."

The tall boy shifted uneasily. Lucifer had gradually drifted closer to him during the time that he spoke, and was now invading his personal space.

"Oh, there you are Samsquatch!" As Sam spun around he couldn't help the huge smile that spread on his lips. He didn't know why, but the voice that had just spoken sounded like that of an angel's.

"I was looking all over for y-" Gabriel cut himself off when he saw who was standing behind Sam, now smirking.

"Oh. Lucifer." he then said, coldly. Lucifer's smirk grew into an evil grin and he nodded towards his brother.

"Gabriel."

When Sam looked back at the older Novak, the grin was quickly replaced by the same smile as earlier.

"Think about it." Lucifer said before turning around and leaving.

Sam let out a breath that he didn't know he had held and grinned at Gabriel.

"Thanks, Gabe, you really saved me."

The frown that Gabriel had gotten on his face during his short exchange of words with his brother was replaced by a bright smile as he looked back at Sam.

"No problem, Sammy! No one should have to deal with Lucy on their first day anyway! Oh, that rhymed!" Gabriel's smile grew into a grin as Sam laughed. "Anyway, the others are waiting. Let's go."

* * *

The afternoon was spent driving around the whole town, with stops like Gabriel's favorite ice cream parlor, the town's library, and a small antiques shop that Castiel insisted that they visited.

A few hours later, they found themselves at the Roadhouse, which was a combined diner and bar owned by Bill and Ellen Harvelle, Jo's parents.

"Well, look who the cat dragged in!" Ellen said when they stepped through the door. The group of youngsters all said their greetings as they sat down at a table.

"So, what can I get for you?" Ellen then asked.

Gabriel, Anna and Jo ordered a late of fries each, and Dean tried to order pie, but Sam gave him a bitch face, so he rolled his eyes and settled with a late of fries as well. Sam didn't order anything at all, and Castiel only took a glass of water.

"You sure?" Ellen asked the two of them, and when they nodded she simply shrugged her shoulders and went to get their orders.

They fell into an easygoing conversation. If anyone from the outside saw them, they never would have noticed that almost half of the group hadn't known most the others before that day. Even Castiel smiled ever so slightly at times. For some reason, that always made Dean grin even wider, but he didn't think anything of it.

After some time, Dean noticed how Castiel kept sending glances towards everyone's fries. Gabriel had already forced Sam to eat some of his.

Without thinking, he pushed his plate a bit towards the other boy. "Here."

Castiel blushed slightly. "Oh, no, it's fine."

"I know you want them. I don't mind." Castiel watched him, uncertain, but when Dean didn't budge, he lowered his gaze and took one of the fries.

"Thanks…" He mumbled, still blushing.

Sam and Jo exchanged amused, but still slightly confused, looks; Dean didn't share his food, ever. They didn't mention it, however, and the conversation went on, the only change that Castiel was now taking fries from Dean's plate at times.

Soon, they all had to start heading home, so they exchanged goodbyes and the Winchesters went one way, the Novaks another, and Jo stayed behind to help her mother.

* * *

"Hi, boys!" Mary Winchester greeted her sons as they stepped inside the house. "How was your first day at school?"

"Hey, mom! It was great!" Sam said, excited. Mary laughed.

"Really? Did you get any friends?"

"Jo introduced us to hers." Dean answered that question.

"Yeah, and Dean got himself a boyfriend." Sam said, grinning. Mary raised her eyebrows, and Dean just looked at him like he had gone crazy.

"…what?" Dean finally asked.

"Cas! I mean, you let him eat your food!" Sam explained and ended off with wiggling his eyebrows slightly.

When Dean understood what Sam was talking about, he rolled his eyes and groaned. "Gabriel is already rubbing off on you. I should probably him away from you." He then joked.

This time, it was Sam who rolled his eyes, still grinning. "You wouldn't be able to. You could lock me up in a tower, and he would come save me."

"Well, Samantha, it's great that you found your knight in a shining armor, but I'm starving. What's for dinner?"


	4. Chapter 4: Four Weeks Later

**A/N: Hey guys! Long time no see? Don't kill me, please! Er, so, yeah, there's a timeskip between the last chapter and this. Four weeks. Ugh. I'm sorry. I'm a horrible writer. I'm with Chuck on this one, writing ****_is _****hard. Big thank yous to HattieHat13, Bitblondetoday and Devy72699 for reviewing! (Oh and also my ****_dear_**** sister fangirlaniknowit. I will tell Sasuke though. I will.) Now, I'll leave you to it. Please do review, because reviews make me guilty about not updating very often, and guilt is the best antidote for procrastination! Reviewers will also gain a free sock. Not a pair of socks though. I'm not rich.**

**Disclaimer: I do in no way, shape or form own these characters, and I earn no money off of them.**

* * *

The days went on, and the Winchester brothers settled into their new town. The crowd at the lunch table differed from day to day, but the core remained the same. Everything seemed to be good.

Though, Lucifer kept pestering Sam at every chance he got. It wasn't necessarily a bad thing; Lucifer played reasonably nice and didn't do more than demanding Sam's attention by poking or whining.

Sam had consulted Gabriel about the whole thing, and had gotten the advice to just ignore the senior and wait it out. However, after having countless study sessions ruined by the elder boy, Sam's patience was wearing a bit thin.

"Shut up!" he finally snapped one day in the library, turning to the other boy, who was currently lying on his back on the table in front of the Winchester, complaining about being bored.

Lucifer's mouth snapped shut immediately and he sat up swiftly.

"He said shut up to me!" he half whispered, seemingly to no one, in a mock-hurt voice.

"Look, Lucifer, I have already told you that I'm not joining your little gang, so why do you keep bothering me?"

The senior tilted his head to the side, grinning deviously.

"I've got nothing better to do." He paused and leaned closer to the other boy. "Plus, you're not half-bad to look at."

He just kept grinning at Sam's shocked expression, before standing up and stretching a little.

"I need to go, but I'll be back." He stated with a wink before leaving the freshman alone.

That was how Gabriel found him, just a minute or two later. He was still staring at the place where Lucifer had been, and he didn't even notice when Gabriel started speaking.

"Hellooo? Earth to Sammy! You in there?" Sam simply blinked when Gabriel snapped his fingers in front of his eyes.

"Did he just…" The younger boy trailed off.

"Huh?"

"Did he just… Come on to me?"

Gabriel stared at Sam, who still had his eyes glued at the same place, with one of his eyebrows raised. He glanced over at where the freshman was staring for a second before returning his gaze to the other boy.

"…What?" When Sam didn't answer, Gabriel sighed, just a bit overdramatically, and snapped his fingers in front of Sam's face multiple times. This time, he did get a reaction.

"W-what?" Sam looked a bit disorientated for a while before his eyes settled on Gabriel. "Oh, uh, hey Gabe."

"Don't 'hey' me!" Gabriel was a bit annoyed, he didn't particularly like being ignored. "Anyway, _who_ did _what_ exactly?"

When Sam only looked at him, confused, Gabriel rolled his eyes.

"You said someone hit on you." Sam looked confused for another second before something clicked in his head, and a blush started growing on his face.

"Oh."

"Now, tell me who did it and what happened."

"Well…" Sam paused and frowned a little before continuing. "Lucifer was bothering me, and I asked him why, and… He said I wasn't half-bad to look at."

Gabriel watched the other boy for a while before bursting out in laughter, and this made Sam blush even more.

When Gabriel calmed down, he smirked slightly at the other boy, who was feeling slightly stupid at the moment.

"Look, kiddo, don't take it too seriously. Lucy would screw anything that moves." Sam nodded, still blushing and just a bit disappointed. That practically meant that Gabe didn't think he looked any better than average, right? Not that he'd care, if that was the case. He most certainly wouldn't.

Sam forced himself to calm down and his blush gradually disappeared.

"Now, I'm not saying it's not true, but you should probably stay away from him." Sam's blush was back full force by those words, and Gabriel simply grinned at him. "As I said, he'd screw anyone, but only one or two times. He's not one for commitment."

Sam nodded, still blushing. He didn't really know when, but sometime during the four weeks since he'd met Gabriel, he'd developed a crush on the older boy. It was a stupid crush, and Sam knew that. Gabriel was two years older than him, and Sam knew that a lot of girls thought he was good looking, be he just couldn't help himself. He couldn't help but notice how Gabriel's grins seemed to light up the room and his laughter unleashed butterflies in Sams stomach.

"Anyway," Gabriel said, "I'm gonna go find Dean. Jo said he'd probably be with Cas somewhere."

That was another thing that had happened during the past month. Dean and Castiel had almost become inseparable. It was a bit weird how they got along so well despite being so different from each other. And, for anyone who spent at least a few minutes with the two could see how much they actually liked each other. Everyone could see it, except for the two of them. They stayed as oblivious as ever. It was funny for the most of the time, but it could get rather annoying.

"I'll see you around, Samsquatch." With that, Gabriel left the library.

* * *

"Cas!" At the mention of his name - or nickname - Castiel spun around, and a small smile came to his lips when he saw Dean almost running towards him.

"Hello, Dean." He stated when the older boy came to a stop in front of him. Dean grinned and slung an arm around Cas' shoulders, turning him and leading him towards the place where he was already heading.

"So..." Dean then began and Cas looked up at him. The older boy cleared his throat and the faintest blush tinted his cheeks. "My parents are out of town the weekend after the next."

"I've already told you Dean, I'm not going to any parties, even if they're hosted by you." Dean feigned a hurt look but grinned again after just a second.

"I know that, Cas. I wasn't planning a party either. I was just..." Dean hesitated for a heartbeat. Why was this so hard for him? It was a totally normal thing to do! "I was just wondering if you wanted to stay over?"

Castiel smiled slightly and his cheeks turned an almost unnoticeable tone of pink as well.

"I would love to." He responded and Dean grinned once again.

"Awesome!" The older boy said before remembering something that he had thought about for a while now. "Hey, your siblings are all named after angels, right?"

"That is correct?" Castiel answered, frowning slightly, and his tone asked why that was relevant to anything.

"I've never heard of an angel called Castiel before." Castiels frown was replaced by a shy smile.

"It's a different spelling of Cassiel, or Kafziel. My parents changed it." He said, and his blush had grown stronger. Dean hummed, smiling.

"My own little angel." When Cas' blush deepened even more, Dean decided that it suited him. With the blush and his constant bed hair - that almost could be described as sex hair but Dean wasn't going to describe it like that because he was straight damn it - Cas looked both cute and hot on the same time - Dean briefly wondered how anyone could manage that - and Dean almost wanted to kis- NO!

Dean cut of his own thoughts. There were a lot of things wrong with the ramble which had just gone through his head. First of all, he was straight. He was not going to kiss another guy. Second of all he did _not_ think that Castiel was cute, and even less that he was hot. And third, did he just call Cas his? No, that was a joke. Right. Right?

Dean's head was starting to hurt from his own thoughts, so he almost felt relieved when he heard Gabriel's voice calling him from behind them and he removed his arm from Cas' shoulders before they both spun around and waited for the short boy to catch up with them.

"_Finally!_ I've been looking for you _everywhere,_ Dean-o! I need to borrow your history textbook. I forgot mine at home, and Mr. Walker's gonna skin me alive if I show up without one again."

Dean sighed and rolled his eyes. "Fine."

The three of them made their way to Dean's locker and Dean handed Gabriel the textbook. After that, the short boy rushed away, leaving the other two alone again, and they resumed their walking.


	5. Chapter 5: It's a Date!

**A/N: Okay, I totally hate myself for making you wait this long. Writer's blocks, eh? Anyway, uh, it's awful, I know. Sorry. I'll crawl back into my hole now.**

**Big thank yous to Guest, fangirlandiknowit and Devy72699 for reviewing, and also to everyone who has followed and favourited! I love you all, and I don't mean for it to be such huge gaps between chapters.**

**Disclaimer: Me no own. Kthxbye**

* * *

"I heard Dean-o invited Cassie to stay at your place over the weekend." Sam jumped and gave a short squeal, not only because of the sudden appearance of the voice behind him, but also because of the arms that had snaked their way around his waist. He tuned abruptly and put his hands on the shoulders of his attacker, quickly pushing the shorter boy away, making him pout.

"Uh, y-yeah." he said, voice unsteady and just one octave higher than usual. He cleared his throat and tried to force his cheeks to their normal colour. Damn Gabriel and his way to make him turn into a pile of goo. "Yeah, he did."

"And I'm guessing you're not too excited about spending two nights in the same house as the lovebirds?"

"Uh, I guess? I don't think they'll bother me too much though... Why?" Sam frowned and Gabriel grinned innocently.

"Well, I was thinking, you, me, pizza, video-games, my place. Lucy's off somewhere with his followers, so he won't be there to bother us."

Sam's face lightened up with a grin then, but before he could give his answer, he remembered something and he frowned again.

"I'd love to, but... I don't think Dean'll be very happy about me sleeping under the same roof as Michael..." Dean had hated the eldest Novak even before they met. After their first meeting it was clear that the feeling was mutual. Apparently, Michael was afraid that the younger boy would somehow taint his beloved little brother.

"Don't tell him? Say you'll be at Chuck's place or something. 'Sides, Mike'll be too busy worrying about Cas."

Sam still looked doubtful, so Gabriel pouted and tilted his head slightly downwards, looking at Sam through his eyelashes, fluttering them a bit. "Please?"

Sam bit his lip and averted his gaze slightly. "Okay." he sighed and Gabe grinned again.  
"Great! It's a date!" With those words and a wink, Gabriel sauntered off, leaving Sam wide eyed and blushing.

* * *

**That weekend**

Dean raised his eyebrows as he opened the door to reveal a completely drenched Castiel shuddering on his doorstep. He took a second to take in the whole of the boy, before he broke out in laughter.

"This isn't funny, Dean." Castiel said through clenched teeth. He tried to look angry, but he simply looked even more miserable, which made Dean laugh even more. Cas grumbled under his breath and pushed past Dean into the house and closed the door behind him.

When Dean finally calmed down, Castiel was still wearing his trench coat ('Technically it's an overcoat!' a small voice in Deans head reminded him), even though it was wet through and through. But then again, judging by the fact that Cas' shirt was pretty much see-through, the clothes underneath it couldn't be in a much better state.

"Ever heard of an umbrella?" Dean asked, still wearing an amused smirk on his face.

"Gabriel hid all we have, and I doubt it could have helped." Cas answered, shaking with cold.

He had a point. In this weather, it probably would've simply flown away on its own adventures.

"True, true..." Dean said, and his smirk turned into a slightly worried smile. "Let's get you some dry clothes. And a blanket." Castiel looked very grateful, a small smile on his slightly blued lips, and shrugged off his overcoat before he gave it to Dean, who swallowed at the sight of how the wet dress shirt clung to Castiels body.

He forced himself to look away and hung the coat on a hanger to let it dry before he grabbed Cas' arm and dragged him with him to his room.

Well there, Dean proceeded to look around for some clothes that wouldn't be way too big on him, and still keep him warm.

Soon Dean handed him a worn out, black Metallica t-shirt and a pair of dark blue sweatpants.

Castiel nodded in thanks and Dean exited to let Cas change in privacy.

A short while later, Castiel emerged from the room and Dean had to bite the inside of his cheek to not express how utterly adorable (Dean would never admit thinking this about anyone though) Cas looked with the shirt sliding off of one of his shoulders - because _damn_ that guy was skinny - and slightly flushed as he handed Dean his wet clothes.

Dean hanged these on hangers as well and put them at the same place as he had put the coat to dry.

"So..." he then began, feeling a bit awkward.

"Um... Can I get that blanket that you promised me now?" Cas said, also feeling awkward.

"Oh! Yes, of course!" Dean replied with a nervous laugh before he went into his room again. When he came out, he draped his comforter around the other boy.

"Come on, I'll make us some hot chocolate." he then said and turned around, walking towards the kitchen with Cas following him closely behind.

As he rummaged around in the cabinets after cups and other things you needed to make hot chocolate, Cas sat down in one of the chairs. He wrapped the comforter even closer to his body and tried to not look too suspicious as he took in the scent that was a mixture of laundry detergent and Dean.

"So, how come none of your siblings could give you a ride?" Dean asked, snapping Castiel out of his thoughts.

"Oh, um, well, Michael was busy doing serious Michael things, Lucifer is an even worse driver than you are, Raphael wasn't home, Balthazar was being an assbutt," Dean grinned at Cas' favourite insult, "Anna doesn't have a license, and Gabriel was simply... Busy. With stuff." Castiel replied. Dean grunted as the microwave dinged, signaling that the milk had been successfully heated.

"Where's Sam?" Cas asked as Dean stirred down sugar and cocoa powder into the cups.

Castiel knew exactly where Sam was, the question was if Dean knew.

"At some friends place. Mom and dad dropped him off before they left." Dean replied. Okay, so Dean didn't know. Considering his relationship with Gabriel, it didn't surprise Cas that Sam hadn't told him that he was staying at the Novak's over the weekend.

"I see." Cas simply said.

" You know what that means, angel?" Dean asked with a sly grin as he handed Cas one of the cups. Cas looked at him, with a slight frown and his signature head tilt as he accepted the cup and placed it to his mouth, carefully blowing at the hot drink to cool it down.

"It means..." Dean continued when Cas didn't reply. "That we've got the place all to ourselves." he finished with a wink that made Cas try to hide his slight blush behind his cup. Dean just grinned and tried to ignore the flip that his stomach did at the sight of the pink cheeks.


	6. Important information, not actual update

**A/N:**

**I am the worst at finishing things; it is me.**

**Look. Here's the thing. I have a habit of obsessing over things. I obsess over one thing at a time. While I obsess over it, it is the only thing I can talk about. I Think about it at all times of the day. Up until a couple of months ago, this thing was Supernatural, and namely Destiel. However, since then, another fandom swept me of my feet. Sadly, this means that I have lost most(if not all) of my interest in this story(as well as JABWaC). I have some parts written out that I could post but there would be big holes between the different scenes. This is why I should not be allowed to write multi chaptered fics and definitely not start uploading them Before they're finished.**

**Anyway, I'm really sorry about all this, you've been very kind to me, and please do tell me if you want me to upload the scenes.**


End file.
